


The lengths

by Tylerssmolukulele



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute cuddly stuff, Dancing, Fluff, Its beautiful okay, M/M, Song fic, Swaying really, The black keys - Freeform, The lengths, idkkkkk, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerssmolukulele/pseuds/Tylerssmolukulele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wishes this moment never ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lengths

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lengths by the black keys. Its a great song really, listen to it while reading it just...its more beautiful accompanied by the song tbhh  
> This is supposed to be a piece of a larger story im writing atm and so if it does get published it might be in there so yeah.. =^.^=  
> Hope you like it!

“This is one of my favorites” Josh smiled softly at his best friend. Pressing play and the soft plucking of the guitar filled the quiet bedroom. He padded over to where Tyler sat on the bed and sat down; knees bumping.

“Do you like it?” his voice hopeful as he stared at Tyler, sitting silently bobbing and swaying to the softness of the song. His body swaying side to side like small blades of grass gently rustling in the cool soft summer wind. He looked over at Josh, red hair a shocking contrast against his pale skin, dark attire, and the dim room. He lifted a hand towards Josh’s face and tucked strayed strands behind his ear with fragile fingers.

“its _beautiful_ , Josh” Tyler answered, the words meaning more than the song itself.

_You're beautiful, Josh_

He bit his tongue knowing those words would ruin the moment. The thought of sliping up and spilling all his feelings for Josh. All he could imagine were the walls held together by the cement thier friendship has become. All crumbling and falling apart because Tyler couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
Josh stood up, stretching slightly and held a hand out to Tyler, “can i have this dance?” giving Tyler his signature crooked grin.  
Tyler felt the sun rise inside him, warming the cold ice blockading his heart. He smiled back up at josh and took his hand and laced frail finger with strong firm ones.

This was perect. Tyler could live forever if he got to hold Josh’s hand more often, and see his smile everyday.  
Josh pulled Tyler into him, wraping his strong arms around Tyler's brittle body and began swaying the two of them along to the beat of the song. The gentle voice placing Tyler in a trance, melting into Josh's hold and closed his eyes.

never wishing this moment to end.


End file.
